object_shows_historyfandomcom-20200213-history
Encyclopedia, Object Shows Historica Wiki:Manual of Style/Object Shows
"Object Show" Pages Each and every article about an Object Show follows a rather basic structure: *Start with the "Album" Infobox. Using VisualEditor, use the Insert:Template option, but when using source editor, insert the template like so; . Then fill the Infobox with the relevant or known fields. We reccomend you read through the template's usage instructions so you know what fields to add *A summarized history of the show, for example: Object Show Name is an Object Show created by creators released in release date. The first episode was episode name and the show remains canceled/on-going. And here, you should add a short summary of the story and some other information. *Then a headline that says "Plot" Here, you should add a detailed summarization of a series. let's use BFDI (the first season) as an example. Goiky(unnoficial name) is a humble, small island located next to the Goiky canal. The island is rather deserted and is inhabited by 21 young objects. Two friends, Eraser and Pen, agree that some of the contestants are extremely annoying. Eraser states that he would do anything to get away from them. Suddenly, their chat is interrupted by a reality show host known only as "The Announcer", who explains that he owns an island known as Dream Island, and he'll let them compete for it. In the first challenge two friends, Pin and Leafy win, but they only become leaders for a long game, one that will determine the true winner of Dream Island. They form two teams, Squishy Cherries and Squashy Grapes, and later on, a new team called Another Name is formed. After a long while of competition and games, the battle comes down to 3. Bubble, Firey and the original winner, Leafy. Firey is officially voted as the winner of the island and lets everybody on the island, other than Leafy. Leafy is upset and feels betrayed, and thus buys the island from the announcer. The announcer gives it to her, and the gang finds out and they all surround Leafy, trying to force the island from her. Meanwhile, Match, Snowball, Tennis Ball & Woody are abducted in a UFO, and Flower becomes extremely infuriated by all this insanity, and after being killed and brought back, she starts destroying everyone's recovery centers. She even destroys the Master Recovery Center, the only one that could bring her back. After this, she pops Bubble, murdering her permanentally. She is then crushed by the UFO, which Match, SB and TB come out of, however, Woody died of a heart attack. The rest of the cast then chase Leafy when they find out she owns the island. She is then saved by Firey on a hang-glider, who forgives her. It's implied he let her go later though, since she was chased down in Season 2. *After this description, you should add a list of characters, prefferably going by the elimination order (last to first), with the teams seperated by a tabber, and then the staff and minor characters, also seperated by a tabber, if a show is cancelled before all eliminations however, go alphabetically. Let's use Inanimate Insanity characters. Do not make the character's picture to big. Add a link to the character's article in the picture. Here, you should put a level 2 sub-heading that says the characters name with a link to the character's article. Episode Eliminated Placement in the show Relationships The Character Design (limbs, color, eyes, and you can use other articles as refference) Voiced By Character's description *Here, you should add another headline that says "Episodes". Below it, add the main template like so: If the article is speciffically about one season of a show, add the template like this: *After all of that, add another headline that says "See also". Underneath it, add the gallery template, like so. It should look like this (Do to the coding, the template uses the page name to identify the gallery, so if you add the template to....say, the Object Overload page, the template will link to the Object Overload gallery, and text will say "Click here to see the Object Overload gallery") *And finally, to end off the page, there are a few headlines that aren't mandatory to the page. -A Production Headline if there are interesting production details, otherwise, the prodcution headline isn't necessary -A Trivia Headline if there is interesting trivia to share -If the article contains citations (which aren't necessary for most things, other than production details), make sure you add a Refferences Headline, with the list of refferences beneath it, which you should with the template. *Underneath everything, add any navbox that relates to the subject. And there you have it, a great page by a great contributor :)